


Interesting

by Rivestra



Series: Interesting [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivestra/pseuds/Rivestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey isn't exactly comfortable as mouse to Spike's cat, but at least when Spike wants to play, it's always interesting to see what he's dragged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> [Comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) for [elebridith](http://elebridith.livejournal.com) who asked for _ Lindsey/Spike/Eliot, "Now **that's** interesting _ and got what I'd kinda have to call a story instead.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Written purely for fun; no profit or harm intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

Lindsey stalked into the darkened room. "Why the hell'd you call me, Spike? You know how much I hate coming here."

Spike was suddenly behind him. Lindsey hadn't even seen him move, yet there he was, nose buried in the nape of his neck, mumbling lowly, "Thought you liked coming just about everywhere, Pet," turning his knees to jelly, causing other parts of his anatomy to stir. Spike moved away just as quickly, leaving Lindsey to curse and check his own fall. "Got somethin' interesting I thought you might like to see."

Lindsey followed him deeper into the room, moving carefully through the darkness. The vampire stopped suddenly, and Lindsey ran into his back, feeling more than hearing Spike's low snicker; it should have pissed him off, not caused heat to uncoil low in his gut. Spike leaned back into him, pushing his ass into Lindsey's erection and stretching his head back to whisper conspiratorially into Lindsey's ear, "Lookie what I found trying to break into the vault up in Angel's office?"

He flipped on a spotlight, illuminating just the wall in front of them. Lindsey blinked back tears at the sudden change, listening to Spike's low drawl as he waited for his eyes to adjust, "There was another man and a slip of a girl with 'im, but _this_ was the interesting one."

The man in question was chained to the wall, spread-eagle and completely naked. The ball gag was so distracting that it took Lindsey a moment to recognize his own face, but when he did, he pushed Spike away with a start. "What the hell is this, Spike?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Pet." Spike crossed to the bound man, running the back of his hand casually down the long line of his side, leaving it resting carelessly against his hip. The man snarled through the gag, but his cock twitched. So did Lindsey's; Spike had that effect on people.

Spike pretended not to notice, instead purring out, "Found out it wasn't you quick enough," he dragged his hand up over the man's rock hard abs – whoever this guy was, he was in better shape than Lindsey was – and up onto his shoulder blades. "No tattoos."

Lindsey tried to shake his fascination off casually, but feared he'd ruined the effect when he had to adjust himself before walking to the wall. He put his frustration into his voice, growling out, "Who the hell are you?" at the man on the wall.

The man in question rolled his eyes, and Lindsey quickly got the point, reaching up to unbuckle the gag. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear him call for help here, anyway; Wolfram and Heart knew how to soundproof a dungeon. He fumbled with the gag's buckles, largely due to Spike's sudden and distracting presence behind him, but eventually he got it free. The man spat, "What the fuck is that guy?" out right along with the gag.

"That?" Lindsey gestured behind him with his head. "That's Spike. Now, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Spike's hand snaked down to cup his balls through his pants. Lindsey let out an involuntary groan and counted himself lucky that hand wasn't _inside_ his pants; the vampire was clearly in a mood.

"You…" the man was intent, watching Spike's hand move over Lindsey's crotch, and it was clearly having an affect on him. Lindsey couldn't help his grin – _Damned vampires_. The man continued trying to speak, "I'm…" and Lindsey dropped his own gaze – yup, a predictable, blatantly obvious effect.. At least some things between them were identical, workouts didn't change the size of _everything_. "Eliot. My name is Eliot…"

"Spencer," Spike sounded bored.. 'We know." His hand slipped inside Lindsey's shirt, pinching a nipple sharply and making his back arch, bringing his front into almost full contact with Eliot's bound form. They both hissed, and Spike chuckled in that low, throaty, _infuriating_ way he has. "He's expensive muscle, mostly, but lately this one seems to be interested in putting on tights and dancing around Sherwood forest with his friends."

Lindsey tried to parse out what Spike meant, but the vampire's hand was down his pants now, and his other was trailing down his arm, guiding his hand forward, onto his doppelganger's cock. He managed to get out an almost coherent, "Wha…" but Eliot was the better one with words now, tossing out a strangled, "I wouldn't exactly put it that way." He shouldn't be able to form words, Lindsey thought, but he continued anyway, "It's more of a…" so Lindsey closed his hand and started pumping.

"Don't care." Spike released Lindsey's hand, now that it was with his program, and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, stripping it off his shoulders. He pressed the three of them together, leaning hard into Lindsey, bare skin – _when had Spike lost_ his _shirt?__allowed_ – and he willed his body to still, but it was no use. Eliot pushed on, oblivious, and Lindsey's throttle seemed stuck full open as well. Spike's teeth pinched a little with each thrust they made, a needle-sharp counterpoint, but he didn't bite down, didn't sink them into Lindsey's barred neck, didn't take what Lindsey couldn't help but offer.

Lindsey lost their rhythm, utterly and completely. He wouldn't, couldn't think about what those teeth were doing to him: he'd get analysis later, right now, he just wanted to get off. Spike, freed from the near-trance they'd driven him into, took Eliot by surprise, dragging him along as he let loose and pounded into Lindsey, teeth gentle but firm at his neck, held just above the skin, just right there, almost hovering… until they weren't.

Lindsey's world exploded. The orgasm ripped through him, starting at the flash of bright pain in his neck, tearing through his body, racing through his limbs, his torso, _his brain_, that bright fire concentrating, pulsing, _singing_ through his belly and into his balls before exploding all over again as his cock released and it all flowed back up and through him again, retracing every nerve, every vein, surging through every cell and back again, and again until his world went grey and soft-edged and dark and narrowed to the soft lap of Spike's tongue against his throat.

He had no idea how long he lay there before Spike moved reluctantly away, nipping him gently before he leaned over and undid the cuffs around Eliot's wrists. Eliot sat up and rubbed the blood back into his hands, looking well-fucked and a little spacey himself. He stood, though Lindsey thought he did so reluctantly, assuming their bodies spoke in the same language. His expression was unreadable when he looked down at Spike, now lounging cat-like on the floor, wrapped back around Lindsey. It took him two tries to get his voice to work, "Clothes?"

Spike didn't look up, busy again at Lindsey's throat. "By the door, Pet."

Eliot crossed the room and was rude enough to hit the light switch when he found that before he found his clothes. Light flooded the room, and, by the time Lindsey's eyes had adjusted, Eliot had found his pants. He watched a puzzled expression bloom across the other man's face as he picked up his shirt, so he followed Eliot's line of sight down to the stack of files he'd just uncovered. An eloquent eyebrow rose, the eyes under it watching Spike suspiciously.

"Now where do you suppose _those_ came from?" Innocence was not Spike's strongest look, and Lindsey was relieved when he dropped it – the vampire had looked like he was about to break something. "They are the ones you were looking for, right, Pet? For Maid Marion?" Spike lit a cigarette. Lindsey snatched it from his mouth and crushed it into the floor. They glared at each other. After a beat, Spike continued like he'd never really wanted it, "I keep my bargains, though I suspect the paper won't be worth much to you now."

Now Eliot was glaring too. Lindsey snickered, and Spike swatted his ass, hard enough to make him yelp. Ensconced in safety, all the way over by the door, brave Eliot snickered too. Sighing, Spike explained, "Angel will likely get to the bastards first, unless you move faster than I'd wager you can." Eliot ran out the door and Spike called out after him, "Don't forget to pick up your friends in the lobby! And you might want to talk to the boss-man himself on your way out: he seems to think we work well together!"

**~fin~**


End file.
